


Knight in Yellow Armour

by Southerner_holby



Category: Dofty - Fandom, Dom and Lofty
Genre: Dofty, M/M, holby city - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southerner_holby/pseuds/Southerner_holby
Summary: The Holby half marathon doesn't quite go to plan, but it plays to the advantage of Lofty and Dom.





	Knight in Yellow Armour

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all like this! Any comments are welcome. sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while as I have been receiving my GCSE results but I will do my best to update my other fanfics more often, enjoy!

The day of the Holby half marathon had arrived and Lofty was not looking forward to it. He would have to pretend to be happy for Dom and his new ‘boyfriend’, Freddie. He despised Freddie because he was so controlling over Dom. Lofty heard about what happened with Isaac and he wanted to protect Dom from potential threats… such as Freddie. Freddie was too tall and masculine for Dom, he needed someone a bit shorter, with black, curly hair… So Lofty decided that he needed to tell Dom how he felt at some point soon or he would be miserable for the rest of his life. But how? How would he tell Dom without Freddie getting in the way?

As Lofty arrived at the start of the half marathon, he saw Dom standing with Freddie so he tried to act happy for them but really, he wanted to punch Freddie in the face.

“Lofty!” Dom shouted as he ushered Lofty towards them. 

“Dom, hi.” Lofty started to feel quite stupid as he stood wearing a chicken costume. Dom looked amazing, he thought. But then again, Dom looked amazing in anything. He was wearing grey leggings with black shorts over the top. The leggings left nothing to the imagination.

“Are you not too warm in that costume? You look really hot.” Lofty blushed at Dom’s words, even though he knew what he really meant.

“No, I’m fine, nice and cosy.” He didn’t want to stand there looking at Dom and Freddie being all lovey-dovey so he walked away to go and find Morven and Damon. 

………………………………………………………..

While the run was underway, Lofty overtook Dom and Freddie.

“Oh, come on, it’s only thirteen miles!” 

As he continued running, Dom was still checking Freddie’s leg as he had cramp.

“Look, Freddie, why don’t you go back and I’ll carry on to the finish.” Dom thought he was being perfectly reasonable.

“What? No! you are not carrying on without me. I can tell how Lofty feels about you and I won’t let you be alone with him. You are mine now!” Freddie grabbed Dom’s arm and began to pull him back towards the start.

“What, so you don’t trust me? We are not even officially going out and suddenly you start calling me your boyfriend? Leave me alone!” Dom did his best to pull his arm away but it wouldn’t work.

Both men stopped as they heard screaming and then everything went black. 

……………………………………………………….  
At the hospital, people injured were being brought in to be treated but no one had seen Dom.

Fletch had told everyone what happened and that immediately worried Lofty.

“Dom.” He said quietly, wondering whether he should go and find him or wait to see if he arrived. 

Without much thought, Lofty decided he should go and find Dom just in case he was hurt and no one knew where he was.

He ran outside but there was no sign of him. Lofty’s last option was to run to where he last saw Dom and hope that he wasn’t there anymore.

………………………………………………….

Still in the chicken costume, Lofty ran as fast as he could towards the half way point and there were ambulances and police cars all the way along the route.

When he was close to the place where he had last seen Dom, he heard a noise at the side of the road so obviously no one had noticed whoever was making the noise.

“Dom!” Lofty was so relieved to have found Dom and he quickly ran over and helped him to sit up.

“Are you hurt?” He was extremely concerned.

Dom stayed still and couldn’t talk because he was in so much pain.

Lofty did the only thing he could think of doing, he lifted Dom up into his arms and walked as quickly as he could back to the hospital.

He hoped that Dom was going to be okay. He couldn’t live with himself if anything happened to him. Lofty was yet to tell Dom how he felt.

…………………………………………………..

When he finally reached the hospital after what felt like an eternity, Sacha immediately ushered him towards Keller so he ran into the lift.

“What happened?” Sacha asked.

“I found him on the side of the road next to where the accident happened. He is very weak and has a broken leg and dislocated shoulder.” 

“No Freddie?”

“No, he wasn’t there, I hope for Dom’s sake that he was injured as well and he didn’t just leave him.”

The lift doors opened on Keller and Lofty ran towards the only free bed. 

“We can take it from here, thanks Lofty.” Sacha squeezed Lofty’s shoulder.

As he slowly walked towards the staff room, tears began to fall down his cheeks. He doesn’t know what he would have done if no one found Dom. He had to tell him how he felt soon, before it was too late.   
Just then, Sacha walked into the room.

“Lofty, Dom is going to be okay. He had a few injuries but that is all sorted out know so you can come and see him if you’d like to. I must warn you though, he is a bit high on morphine.” Sacha smiled as he left Lofty to go and see Dom.

“You know, Lofty, I never really wanted to go out with Freddie. It’s always been you.” Dom slurred his words which made Lofty smile. 

“I think this is just the morphine talking, Dom.” Lofty said sincerely.

“Nope, I promise, I have always loved you. Even Freddie could see it. He told me before he abandoned me on the side of the street that he could tell you have feelings for me… well do you?”

Without thinking, Lofty answered.“Yes. Dom. I am in love with you. You won’t even remember this conversation when the drugs wear off but I am telling you now that I love you.” Lofty then walked back into the staff room and put his head in his hands. He hoped that Dom didn’t forget that conversation because he doubted he would ever have the courage to say that again.

……………………………………………………..

A little while later, Lofty could see that Dom was back to his old self so he decided to go and see what he could remember.

“Lofty? If I said anything embarrassing while on morphine I am so sorry. I hope it wasn’t too awful.” Dom looked apologetic.

“No, quite the contrary. You said you never wanted to go out with Freddie, and, erm, that it has always been me.” Lofty looked down and braced himself for the answer.

“Well, that bit might have been slightly true, actually. Lofty, I remember you told me you love me. I love you too. I always have. I just thought there was no chance so I went out with Freddie. He abandoned me and look who came running, my knight in shining armour. Well, yellow armour, if we are being literal here.” Dom laughed and so did Lofty.

“Dom, I was so worried when no one had seen you. I’m glad I found you because I don’t know what I would have done if I’d have lost you.” Lofty intertwined his had with Dom’s.

“I’m here now, we are both fine, and we can begin a new chapter, with each other, only if you want to, that is…”

“Yes, I would love to, but let’s get you fixed first, I don’t want you to be wearing a cast on our first proper date.” They both laughed as they continued to hold hands.

They were both excited to start a new chapter in their lives, with each other.


End file.
